


Muddy Waters

by rectifiedApostate (bliindedmage)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Rape, Violence, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliindedmage/pseuds/rectifiedApostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting on the beach sand with his faithful club, Highblood waited long enough to actually start to fuel his anger toward the incompetent seadweller. When he finally came, it was long passed the hour of the meeting.  Dualscar left his boat and addressed the subjugglator with a cocky grin.</p><p>''Are ya here ta pick me up, landwweller?''</p><p>''I am here on behalf of our empress.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy Waters

He was late. Very late. Gl'bgolyb is not known to be a very patient lusus. Using her psionics and her influence on the creature, Her Imperious Condescension managed to calm down the beast after a couple hours, but the damage was already done. Around a hundred seadwellers were eaten by the rampaging beast before it got sealed again by The Condesce. Furious, she wrote to The Orphaner. A servant answered, saying he was in company of Lady Spinneret. The Empress told the servant to call a meeting on land with Dualscar. She stopped trolling and made a second mail. This time for her most loyal follower, her expert in brutality: The Grand Highblood.

'') (ig) (blood. I require your assistance. I ) (ave some issue with T) (e Orp) (aner that can’t stay unpunis) (ed.''

After explaining the current situation to the royal subjugglator she gave him the coordinates of where he should meet Dualscar. She told him clearly to not kill him, as he was still useful to her, but to beat up some obedience and loyalty onto him. All methods allowed. She then stopped trolling him, asking him to not disappoint her.

 

Highblood never really been fond of the seadweller anyway. For him, it was more than a pleasure to have been granted by her authority the power to take him down and making him swallow his crosshairs. If The Condesce was the highest blood for the seadwellers, so was The Grand Highblood for the landdwellers. He was nobility, a royal subjugglator, leader of the church of the Mirthful Messiah, and yet again, Dualscar often disrespected him for he was higher in the spectrum. This was greatly ticking him off, considering he was at the top of his caste and the seadweller was not. With a wicked grin under the face paint, Highblood went to the meeting point, waiting for Dualscar to show up.

 

Sitting on the beach sand with his faithful club, Highblood waited long enough to actually start to fuel his anger toward the incompetent seadweller. When he finally came, it was long passed the hour of the meeting. Dualscar left his boat and addressed the subjugglator with a cocky grin.

''Are ya here ta pick me up, landwweller?''

''I am here on behalf of our empress.''

The Grand Highblood disappeared (seemingly) from sight as he flashstepped and reappeared in front of the confused Orphaner. Without losing any time, Highblood closed his hand in a fist and punched Dualscar in the face hard enough to make him stumble and fall on his back. Fast, the seadweller got back on his feet and got his Ahab’s Crosshairs; pointing it at the subjugglator’s face.

''Wwhat do ya think yer doin exactly, lowwblood?  
Knoww yer place before I havve ta remind you a it.''

The venom of his words and the way he spat a little of his violet blood on the ground made the grin on Highblood’s face stretch. 

''I MOTHERFUCKING know what I am doing, Dualscar. 

Like I said, I’m here on behalf of our Empress.

Seems like your WICKED little blackrom getaway made you forget of your duties.

Many of the Empress’ seadweller subjects have fallen to the angry, famished Lusus. 

I am here to remind you of YOUR place.''

The Orphaner eye’s grew wider with each word escaping the Highblood’s lips. If what he said was true, and he knew it was because he knew he missed his duty, then he was in for troubles. The subjugglator didn’t précised if he was there to kill him or only a little beating up, but he wouldn’t let himself get killed by this cruel beast that easily. ‘‘Pull yourself together Dualscar. Ya can’t get killed here and noww for a stupid mistake like this. There is surely a wway out of this’’. Crosshairs on his shoulders in a swift gesture, he shot the harpoon at the Highblood’s shoulder, nearly missing it because of his shaking hands.

The Highblood growled ''MOTHERFUCKER'' as he was hit.

Highblood roared as the hooked weapon pierced through the many layers of his thick skin, destroying nerves and muscles and probably incapacitating the arm for a little while. Though, he was a fast healer, so after a good night of sleep, he’d be using it like nothing ever happened. The Orphaner didn’t waited much, using his rifle-type weapon to shoot many laser beams into the large torso of the subjugglator, maybe even thinking he was at advantage. Highblood took the hits, spat a little purple life fluid on the ground, and fueled his hatred and desire to fight upon his own pain, feeding on the fear of Dualscar. He fell on one knee and the seadweller kept his narrowed violet eyes locked on the troll cautiously, trying to see if he was defeated. He had his answer fast as the Highblood shoulders started to move up and down having him laughing cruelly and maniacally at the wounds inflicted upon his body.

''Is it my turn yet MOTHERFUCKER''

The royal subjugglator didn’t wait for an answer, staring into the eyes of Dualscar. It was beginning. The night seemed to darken, the shimmering brightness of the starts engulfed by a cold and black veil. The purple orbs of The Grand Highblood slowly turned red and as he spoke, his voice seemed to come from many directions at once

''You are a disgrace.  
You are a pathetic excuse of an Orphaner.  
You fail your duties.  
Your bones will break under the request of Her Imperious Condescension'' 

By now, the seadweller was feeling the burning fear taking over his very soul slowly. The chuckle voodoo is a terrible power granted to the followers of the Mirthful Messiah that provide them the superior level of intimidation; the power to instigate fear in their enemy and break their mind. The voice of The Grand Highblood resonated all around, just like if they were in a confined space, even if they were outside on a beach. Schliiiiiiick. The subjugglator pulled the harpoon out of his shoulders, purple gushing out of the gaping hole and tinting the yellow sand beneath his feet. The crosshair falls on the sandy ground, as well as Dualscar. Holding his head with his two hands and screaming, trying to get the voices inhabiting him to shut up. The ones who kept repeating how weak and useless he was. How he should die for being such a cowardly seadweller. He didn’t realize that the landdweller was walking toward him, purple stained harpoon raised.

''Time to pray MOTHERFUCKER.''

Highblood kicked the seadweller in the solar plexus, cutting his breathe and pinning him down by making one of his large foot stomp on Dualscar throat. He buried the hooked weapon in the shoulder of The Orphaner slowly, taking his time to break through the flesh and muscles, twisting the deadly device onto the wound to make him cringe and scream. He heard the crack sound of the clavicle breaking when it passed through it and a little bit of violet blood oozed from the injury, staining the subjugglator boot. Dualscar squirmed and tried to attack the ankle of his aggressor, with no success. Using his club like a hammer, Highblood made the harpoon dig the beach sand to keep him grounded.

''Say sorry for your Empress''

The Orphaner grinded his teeth and brought a hand to the harpoon, trying to get it off. But it wasn’t moving. He felt like he was going to lose consciousness; the pain on his shoulder was unbearable. He probably will never be able to use this arm as he did before. Realizing how much power he had over the grounded seadweller, Highblood smirk turned from pleased to completely devilish. He needn’t to use the chuckle voodoo any longer and triggered it off, his pupils turning amethyst again. The idea of tarnishing him and ravaging him crossed the purple tyrant head and he licked his lips, remembering the exact words of The Condesce. All methods allowed. 

''Will you say sorry, or not MOTHERFUCKER''

Dualscar hissed as an answer, showing Highblood two perfectly white rows of sharp shark fangs. This is exactly the reply that the subjugglator was waiting for. He wanted to defile him. To ravage his body like he never did to a victim. He knew that if he took more blood out of the seadweller, he would die. And the empress asked the Highblood to keep him alive…but playtime was far from being over for the 10 feet tall monster. It was only a beginning. Now that his duty with The Condesce was done, his fun was about to start.  
Highblood kneeled over Dualscar’s wounded body, looking at him with a cocky grin. With one hand, he started to get the hook out the ground, but not his shoulder. He twisted the metal into the injured flesh, moving it around to feed his lust and hatred at the painful screams escaping The Orphaner’s lips. Leaning his head backward, Dualscar saw his weapon and with a little confidence grabbed the hilt and pull it toward the Highblood chest, firing.

The Grand Highblood was surprised by the hit and the closeness made him feel the burning of the laser beams to his very bones, even smelling his own burnt flesh after the shock. Dualscar managed to get the hooked device out of his shoulder, not without letting out a plaintive sound as it ripped through more skin. Panting hard, he tried to get on his knees, but the infuriated Highblood threw himself at him, tackling him to the shore and getting into the water with him.  
Normally, the seadweller would have been advantaged being in the ocean, but having lost that much blood was making him light-headed and weaker. Highblood used this against him, digging his claws onto the gaping hole of his shoulders and jerking some more tears and painful screams out of the Orphaner’s throat. With his free hand, the subjugglator tore open the clothes of the seadweller, revealing his heavily scarred, greyish body to his sight.

''S-Stop it Highblood ! Wwhat are ya doin!?  
This is certainly not part a The Condesce’s request!''

But it was too late. Once his lust was triggered, there was no stopping him. Highblood leaned down to bite at the gills on the neck of Dualscar, making his earfins flail in the air and getting more painful sounds to escape the seadweller’s lips. The free hand of Highblood reached to his own pants, pulling them down and revealing his impressive bulge that coiled instantly around the thinner troll’s leg. The complaints and protestations of Dualscar only fueled the cruel beast’s desire, pushing him further into the water. He had no time and patience to prepare the seadweller to his size.  
Of course, he tried to bite. Of course he buried his claws onto the thick skin of the massive troll, but nothing would devolve the Highblood from his current path. Lapping on the blood trickling on the neck wound he imposed on The Orphaner’s skin, Highblood pushed his length inside the tender and tight, unprepared nook without any care. He felt the cold violet blood coating his bulge as it started to squirm and swell inside Dualscar and he groaned his pleasure against the greyish skin. Tears were running down the seadweller face and he clenched his jaw, trying to cope with the pain, but the impressive size of Highblood was butchering his inners with each rocking of his hips.

Letting go of the wound on his neck, the long rugged tongue of the Highblood found its way to the seadweller cheeks and licked the salty tears with delight. He was utterly crushing the dignity of The Orphaner, and his insanity fed upon the muttered, restricted screams that he was poorly attempting to keep in. He thrusted his hips back and forth relentlessly, only thinking about how he was finally ravaging him, destroying him and diminishing him after all those years where he had to endure his snobbish hemoist attitude toward the land dweller and toward him, particularly. He didn’t care if it was about the jealousy of being favored by the Empress. He couldn’t care less in fact, but right now, he was relishing in the moment as he kept on tearing and stretching his nook with his slimy tentacle.

Leaning against the seadweller skin again, his hands found the hipbone and he buried his claws in the skin just over it, using his very bones to support the movement and making him move accordingly. Violet blood stained the sharp claws as it pierced through the flesh and grip at the bone and Highblood brought one of his hand to his mouth, licking the life fluid from it as his cold and empty gaze locked upon the violet irises of the seadweller that was by now, barely conscious. He kept pounding him, feeling his body receiving euphoric discharges each time the body of Dualscar clenched by the pain. 

Cold, wounded…Dualscar felt like he was dying. In fact he was merely losing consciousness, but the impressive amount of blood he lost in the last hour gave him the impression as if he was currently really dying. His body covered in goose bumps and he start shaking uncontrollably, wishing for this to end soon, wishing for relief, even in death. His body is nothing but an amount of unbearable pain and shame. ‘‘Please…make…it ….stop…’’

A few more thrusts later, Highblood spilled his cold indigo genetic material in the wounded, broken body of The Orphaner with a loud gasp, letting the multiple waves of purple fill the butchered inners of the seadweller. When he slid his bulge out of Dualscar, letting his flaccid tentacle rest in water a little, purple and violet were dripping from the crotch of The Orphaner in mass quantities. His body was colder than usual and his eyes were turning blank. After a couple seconds, he finally lost consciousness, his body half in water, half on the sand.

Highblood cleaned himself from the blood and genetic waste, return to the sand and put on his clothes again. He gave one last look to the dead weight lying on the sandy ground and turned on his heels to return to his hive. As he started walking away, he could hear the servants of The Orphaner rushing to the beach to help their master. They probably saw everything from the boat that was anchored up ahead but couldn’t bring themselves to interfere…with good reasons.

The Grand Highblood duty has been fulfilled.


End file.
